Us
by TvFanatic97
Summary: A collection of prompts covering a wide range of genres focusing mainly on McKono as well as other pairings upon request.
1. Healing

**Summary: **A collection of prompts covering a wide range of genres focusing mainly on McKono as well as other pairings upon request.

**Summary of Prompt: **Steve and Kono attempt to work together following a breakup and they succeed...for a while.

**A/N: **So I've decided to go ahead with this prompts fic and voila here is the first prompt. This one is my own idea but I will be writing for other people's prompts as well, you just have to leave the prompt in a review, pm me or send it via my tumblr. The prompts are "stand alones" and not connected to each other and also they don't have to all be McKono even if the fic is McKono-centric, I'm willing to write for other pairings upon request...in fact, I have a few ideas for prompts that will include Danny being paired up with Mary, Lori and Gabby (not all at once, of course). Also on a side note I just want to say thank you to all those who reviewed/favourited my previous fics as well as to those who have followed me!

Many thanks to _**teenycee **_for her help with beta reading this (p.s- you should definitely read her fanfic works because they're excellent!).

I hope you enjoy this and feel free to leave a review to let me know what you thought and/or to leave a prompt!

* * *

"I don't think we should be doing this anymore." Kono says quietly.

Steve has just woken up in his bed and Kono is currently sitting beside him, now fully dressed.

"What?" Steve replies. He is still not fully awake and he's not quite sure what she is even talking about.

"Us. I just- I think we should stop." Kono replies, her eyes refusing to meet his gaze.

"What's brought this on?" Steve asks, sitting up in the bed because he realises the seriousness of the situation.

"People are talking Steve." Kono says. Her whole body deflates, like this has been on her mind for some time and she was itching to finally say it aloud.

"So?" Steve asks, still in denial.

"So? Are you fucking kidding me?" Kono's voice starts to raise, her tone getting angrier but she pauses and takes a deep breath; she doesn't want to make this harder than it has to be. "My whole career is being ridiculed. All the HPD officers don't even treat me the same and you can't say you haven't noticed it when we're at a crime scene or when we stop by the HPD offices."

"I thought we knew what we were getting into Kono." Steve replies as he moves closer to her so that he can force her to meet his gaze.

"You may have but I didn't. Look Steve, we never really thought this through. It's been a tornado of emotions and attraction that we just got sucked into without really considering the consequences of our actions."

"So that's it? After everything, that's it?" Steve asks angrily. They both know it's not really anger he feels right now, it is pain and hurt.

"You don't get it do you?" Kono shouts at him, getting off the bed so she that she is now standing. "They are not talking about you! It's always about the rookie who got into her boss' pants in order to make it as a police officer or the cousin of that dirty cop who's using her sexuality to get by. None of them ever mention you and when they do it's along the lines of: "That leader of 5-0 totally fucked his smoking hot rookie". I'm the one suffering, not you; you don't get to tell me that I'm giving up too easily!" Kono shouted.

"Kono, in a week's time they'll all have something new to talk about. You can't just walk out now because of a few rumours." Steve says calmly. He gets it, the other officers are already slightly apprehensive because of her association with Chin; their relationship is not helping with that.

"I don't care if it stops. I've worked so hard to prove myself as a cop and all my work is slowly being destroyed following a few days of rumours, one more week will shatter my reputation. Also, what happens when we break up?" Kono says, her voice calmer than before.

"Fine." Steve says; he doesn't know what to say in this situation. He has no past experience with such a situation and they never taught him how to deal with it when he was being trained to be in the Navy.

"Fine." Kono says brokenly. "I'll see you at work." She says as she grabs her shoes. "Boss." She adds that almost as an afterthought.

* * *

After she leaves, Steve is left sitting alone in his bed unsure of what to do now. His body won't will him to move or react emotionally to what has just escalated so he just sits there for the next couple of hours.

He finally gets his body to move and when he does, he goes for a run then goes swimming and keeps swimming until all the muscles in his body ache and he hopes to get himself tired enough so he can sleep regardless of her absence in his bed.

He finishes working out and goes to shower but the feeling of emptiness returns with a vengeance when he sees all her things mixed in with his own on the bathroom counter. When he opens the cupboard, he finds it exactly the same. He showers quickly out of desperation to leave the bathroom which smells of her shower gel as she was the last one in there.

He grabs a fresh pair of boxer briefs once he is done and collapses into his bed and he doesn't even care that it's only 6pm and he hasn't eaten.

He's restless and unable to sleep. _Her_ scent is all over the sheets and it's an overwhelming reminder to him of how she won't be in this bed any longer.

He sits up in the bed and looks around and this is when he truly starts to notice what a significant presence she's become in his life. Miscellaneous, fairly useless items belonging to her are scattered all over his bedroom, like the hair-tie on his bedside table along with a chap stick.

He has enough and gets up to go into his guest bedroom. He settles there for the night and decides that he'll sleep here for the next week whilst he slowly gets rid of any remnants of her in his own bedroom, and his whole house now that he thinks of it.

* * *

As soon as Kono arrives home she collapses on her couch, tears streaming down her face. She lies there crying for a while, probably soaking her couch but she doesn't care.

When her cries subside she gets up and grabs her board. The ocean has always offered her comfort during tough times throughout her life so she escapes to it.

She surfs until the sun sets, tiring her body out in hopes that she'll be able to fall asleep without his comforting warmth and weight in the bed with her.

Once her body is exhausted enough she gets back to her house and showers to wash away the salt from her skin then she goes to her bed to sleep.

The bed still smells of _him_ though; he had spent a couple of nights at her place a few days back whilst his sister was in town. She can't sleep in it as hard as she tries to so instead she chooses the couch.

She fleetingly realises that she may have to sleep on the couch whilst she gets rid of the remnants of him in her house.

* * *

The next few weeks are much easier than they had both anticipated. They manage to behave in a professional manner and they act as normal as they possibly can although the usual meaning glances and flirtatious quips are no longer exchanged between the two of them.

They mainly talk about work-related things and sometimes joke around just to appear as normal as possible to their nosy and suspicious team mates, who had no idea about their relationship to begin with and thus did not know of it ending.

Steve mainly works with Danny as he usually does, and Kono mainly works with Chin; there is nothing at all suspicious about their dynamics. Occasionally they will mix up the partners but somehow Steve and Kono never end up working alone together.

When they perform raids sometimes Steve and Kono work together but the tension is drowned out by adrenaline and action of the situation so it's not a huge deal.

Sometimes however, Kono will catch Steve watching her from his office when they are doing paperwork, and also when the team is being briefed around the smart table or they are informing each other of possible leads on a case they'll be working on. His intense gaze will linger on her, following all her movements and it's quite unnerving but she never flinches or shows a reaction of any kind.

Sometimes, Steve will catch Kono watching him intently. She mainly looks at him this way when he's been injured or he's about to go through with one of his ridiculously dangerous plans. She'll watch him, her eyes filled with worry and knowing as well as understanding.

* * *

They continue with their strange routine and it's all going well and they may even be finally moving on from it until something that shakes them both happens.

Kono is taking a cuffed suspect to the interrogation room along with Danny. When they get to the entrance of the room, Danny is stopped by Steve who wants to briefly discuss something with him.

"Go on Kono, I'll be there in a sec." Danny says to her.

Kono goes in with the suspect and sits him down in the chair at the centre of the room. She un-cuffs one of his hands so that she can cuff him to the chair and all of a sudden the guy pulls out a small knife from his jean pocket which he drives into Kono lower abdomen.

Kono fights the sudden pain and she just manages to knock the knife out of his hand and cuff him to the chair so he can't hurt her any further.

The pain of her wound and the effort of disarming the suspect tires Kono out and she tries to stumble towards the door, so she can get one of the guys to call an ambulance.

Kono is about to collapse on the floor of the interrogation room right by the door when it swings open to reveal Steve.

"Kono!" Steve exclaims and he catches her in his arms as she stumbles forward. "Danny, get an ambulance!"

Steve removes his button-up shirt he's wearing over his t-shirt and uses it to apply pressure to her wound in a desperate attempt to stop the bleeding.

"I made a stupid mistake, I'm sorry." Kono says as she stares up at him. "Can you believe it? Nearly 4 years as a cop and I am still making stupid rookie mistakes."

"Everyone makes mistakes Kono." Steve says as he still desperately tries to stop her bleeding. "Danny!"

"They'll be here real soon, okay?" Danny replies agitatedly. "You're gonna be just fine Kono." Danny says in a much calmer and soothing tone to Kono.

"I love you guys." Kono says all of sudden. "I just want you to know that."

"Shut up Kono, you're not dying. You'll just have a little scar that's all." Steve says to her. "When will that damn bus get here?" Steve shouts to Danny, getting increasingly impatient.

"I'm sorry for everything Steve." Kono says brokenly.

"It's here, it's here!" Danny shouts.

Suddenly, two medics are forcing Steve to let Kono go so they can help her and before he knows it he's sitting in the Camaro with Danny following after the ambulance towards the hospital.

"Call Chin." Steve says. He'd forgotten all about the older man.

They arrive at the hospital immediately after the ambulance and Steve rushes to catch up with a nurse to ask about Kono whilst Danny hangs back to talk to Chin on the phone.

"Officer Kalakaua?" Steve asks the nurse simply without elaborating but he hopes his tone is enough to warn her of the urgency of the situation.

"You have to wait in the waiting room. A Doctor Wilson will approach you soon enough." The nurse replies before walking away to attend to her duties.

Danny finally joins him in the waiting and they sit there for about a quarter of an hour before Chin joins them as well.

"What the hell happened?" He asks urgently.

"Suspect had a knife." Steve says absently.

Noticing the expression on both men's faces, Chin decides to drop it for now.

Not long after, Dr. Wilson comes to see them. "Are you the family of Miss Kalakaua?" He asks; he was told to look for impatient men who are also law enforcement.

"Yes." They all reply simultaneously, standing up to attention.

"Well good news: the wound wasn't particularly deep and the knife didn't cause much damage. We've treated the wound and given her some pain medications, she'll be just fine."

"Can we go to her?" Danny asks eagerly.

"You may; it's the last room on the right." The doctor informs them before walking away.

Chin and Danny are all over Kono asking her all sorts of questions as soon they are in her room whilst Steve just hangs back, with his eyes roaming over her as if he's double checking that she's definitely okay.

"I'm fine! Stop your obsessive worrying, okay?" Kono says when she's had enough.

"Is there anything I can do for you cous?" Chin asks.

"Can you go and grab me some clean clothes from my locker at the precinct, please?" Kono asks. "My other top has a hole in it, it's ruined now."

Chin laughs at her whining before he turns to go and get her a fresh pair of clothes.

Danny sits around with Kono talking non-stop for a few minutes until he notices Steve standing in the corner of the room, watching Kono intently and she is watching him also, apparently not paying much attention to him.

"Do you want some food or something, babe?" Danny asks, trying to excuse himself.

"Yeah, I'm quite hungry. Thanks Danno."

"Stop with the Danno thing." Danny complains even though they all know he doesn't mind.

Once Danny has left the room, they just stare at each for a while without any words being spoken.

"You scared me." Steve eventually says.

"Sorry." Kono looks sheepish.

"Look Kono, I-uh…I miss you. There, I miss you. I can't stop thinking about you and the possibility of losing you is the only reason I'm saying this out loud." Steve says.

"I miss you too." Kono says quietly as if confessing something she's quite embarrassed about. "I was so stupid Steve; I'm sorry."

"Can we try again?" Steve asks.

"What about people in HPD?"

"They've stopped talking about us; just like I said."

"Is that your way of saying, 'I told you so'?" Kono asks amusedly.

"Maybe." Steve replies in a bemused tone before he changes back to a serious one and says, "Look, people talk and there's not much we can do about it but ignore them."

"I know. I'm willing to give us a try." Kono says smiling, the usual brightness in her eyes when she smiles restored. "It'll take some work for us but I'm willing to do it."

"Good." Steve steps closer to her hospital bed a presses his lips chastely against her. "To us." He says smiling down at her.

"To us." Kono says smiling back at him.


	2. Accidental Meeting

**Summary:** A collection of prompts covering a wide range of genres focusing mainly on McKono as well as other pairings upon request.

**Summary of Prompt**: Kono gets to meet Steve's mom.

**A/N**: Wow, I'm seriously so overwhelmed by the reactions to this. Thank you all so much for reading, reviewing, following and even favoriting. This prompt was prompted by _**Halle Alexis**_ and _**TZEJForever**_and well guys, here it is...I hope you're not disappointed with it. I know that I was so lazy when it came to this prompt as I just re-wrote a scene from the show but I hope you'll like my version.

To _**Poisonedship**_, you prompted something ages ago (you were actually the first person to prompt something) and I promise that I'm working on it...it's just that I have too many ideas for your prompt but I'll try to post one of those as soon as possible.

Also I'm going to try my best to update every fortnight (or sooner if I can) but I'll never leave it longer than that.

Many thanks to _**teenycee**_for beta-reading this. I know that I am repeating myself but everyone _should_ read her fics (they're McKono fics as well!).

Anyway feel free to leave a prompt in a review, by pm or via my tumblr (which you can find on my profile page)!

* * *

Kono was stirred out of her sleep when she felt the bed being shifted by Steve getting out of the bed. Missing Steve's body warmth and her human pillow she sleepily mumbled, "Come back t'bed."

"Go back to sleep Kono." Steve replied as he put on his SEALs vest and boxer briefs.

"What are you doing?" Kono shifted closer to the edge of the bed so she could coerce him back into bed.

"Nothing; just, go back to sleep." Steve then reached for his gun in the bedside drawer.

Kono heard the click of his gun which caused her to get up immediately, her senses now on high alert. She looked at him waiting for an explanation.

"There's something downstairs."

"No, no there isn't." Kono was getting increasingly frustrated at Steve's refusal to come back into bed. She then heard sounds coming from downstairs which caused her to jump out of the bed and grab the bat on her side of the bed. She wasn't as trigger happy as Steve was so she decided not to grab her gun from the bedside table.

"What do you think you're doing?" Steve hissed.

"There's somebody downstairs…" Kono replied incredulously.

"Which is why you're gonna stay up here where it's safe."

"Don't be a caveman, I'm coming with you." Kono's tone showed how pissed she was at his suggestion but apparently Steve didn't pick up on it.

"No you're not." Steve said in a stern tone, not that it was going to work on Kono.

"For fuck's sake Steve, I work beside you in Five-0." Kono hissed.

"You're not coming with me Kono." Steve kept arguing; he knew he'd lose in the end but he wasn't going to back down so easily.

"Fine, then you're coming with me!" Kono then walked out of the bedroom determinedly, baseball bat in hand.

"Hey! Kono! Listen to me, hey!" Steve followed behind her as she pulled the bedroom door open to walk out. He grabbed her arm when they were just outside the bedroom and pulled her behind him before walking on. Kono just huffed at this ridiculously over-protective action.

* * *

"Mom?" Steve asked, the surprise evident in his voice.

"Oh, hi honey." Doris replied, with a light tone as if it was perfectly normal for her to be there.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm making eggs." Doris gestured to the pan of eggs in her hand.

"No, I mean what are you doing here?"

"Oh stop playing with your gun and come and have breakfast." Doris then noticed Kono standing beside Steve which caused Kono to look down at herself and she realised that all she was wearing were her panties and a tank top. "Oh, hi! I hope I wasn't interrupting anything." Doris said before continuing on with preparing the breakfast.

"I told you it was safer upstairs." Steve said as he placed his gun on top of the fridge.

"Steve, isn't she your teammate? Naughty Stevie!" Doris said looking at her son knowingly.

"Uh, I was just…I was just, I should really go." Kono said as she stepped back, she was desperate to avoid any further embarrassment.

"No, no! You should join us; it's no trouble at all. How do you like your eggs?" Doris was busy walking around trying to find where everything was, it had been a while since she'd been in this kitchen.

"How do you like your eggs?" Steve asked Kono bemusedly.

"You know how I like my eggs." Kono mumbled to him before turning back to Doris, "No, you two wanna catch up and I really have to run so…"

"We don't have to be at work today; where are you off to?" Steve asked teasingly, he was enjoying this way too much.

"It's settled then you should join us!" Doris said excitedly.

"Uh, I should just…" Kono gestured to her half naked form awkwardly before going upstairs to find her jeans.

* * *

When Kono came back downstairs, she had put on some clothes, brushed her teeth, washed her face and brushed her hair. She found Steve sitting with his mom on the dining room table.

Doris was chatting animatedly, attempting to avoid having to answer Steve's questions. Kono stood there for a while trying to relax herself before she walked in but Doris spotted her.

"Oh Kono; there you are!" Doris beamed.

Kono sat down and they ate their breakfast in silence briefly before Doris started talking again. "So Steve, does Chin Ho approve of you seeing his cousin?"

"Uh, he doesn't know…" Steve said as he looked down whilst scratching the back of his neck. Kono couldn't help but smile at the image because she guessed that this was probably the look he used to get when he was younger as he got into trouble with Doris.

"Chin is calm and understanding, I'm sure it will be fine. Although there may be a few punches thrown at you, you're defiling his baby cousin after all." Doris said all while she stared at Kono. "You're very beautiful young woman Kono. I do hope my son treats you well."

"Mom!" Steve whined, "What are you doing?"

"You have a pretty smile and nice dimples, I'm sure that my grandchildren will be beautiful; the thought of said grandchildren does make me feel old though." Doris laughed.

Kono smiled awkwardly, not sure how to reply to the woman's words. She continued to eat her breakfast quietly.

"Mom, would you stop?" Steve said, sounding like a teenager being embarrassed by their mother.

"Shouldn't you be glad that I like the woman you're dating?"

Steve just huffed, he didn't reply out of fear of encouraging the woman.

They ate the rest of their breakfast in silence and once they were done Kono got up to grab hers and Steve's plates. "Would like some help cleaning up?" Kono said to Doris.

"Of course; we can get to know each other better as well!" Doris said as she grabbed her plate and walked out of the dining room.

One they were alone in the room Kono turned to Steve, noticing the amused look on his face. "Is there something funny?" Kono asked Steve, who was smiling to himself.

"Nope." Steve said quickly although he failed to hide the smile that was tugging at the corner of his lips.

"I didn't think so." Kono said before she walked out of the dining room to go and join Doris.

* * *

"How long have you and Steve been dating?" Doris asked out of the blue when they were clearing up everything.

"Uh, a year today actually." Kono said smiling to herself.

"Wow, and you've managed to keep it under wraps for so long? Oh no, did I interrupt your plans to go out or something?"

"No, no…we weren't really planning on going out."

"Oh I see…" Doris said suggestively.

"No, uh, that's…uh...I meant that we didn't really plan anything because it was bound to get interrupted by the job." Kono replied quickly.

"Is it hard sometimes, having to fit your love life around your work?"

"Yes, it really is."

"So that's why you decided to just date your boss?" Doris asked seriously.

Kono gulped nervously, not knowing how to reply to her. "Uh…"

"I'm just kidding, relax Kono. You seem like you're good for him."

"Thank you." Kono wasn't sure how else to reply.

* * *

"Steven, I hope you have serious intentions with this girl. She's a keeper." Doris said as they were sitting on the couch together.

"Mom, you've been here for 2 hours tops."

"I'm just saying Steve; if you do not marry her soon, I may just have to do it for you."

Steve turned to look at her, a shocked expression on his face. "Uh…thanks?"

"She'll make a good wife and mother at that too."

"Mom-"

"No, no, Steve, listen to me. I've just met this girl and I love her. Has Mary met her?"

"Yes but I didn't tell her we were together." Steve wasn't sure about where his mother was taking this.

"Does she like Kono?"

"Yeah, they're pretty good friends actually. They hang out a lot when Mary is in Hawaii."

"Good. So Kono has my approval and your sister's!"

"Mom, please stop."

"You'd better start thinking about an engagement ring."

"Mom-"

"Hey Steve, Danny called…" Kono said as she walked into the room but noticed how quiet they'd both gone, "Sorry to interrupt but we have a case."

"I'll walk you out." Steve said as he moved to get up. Kono had to go on her own as they always made sure to arrive at crime scenes separately so their team mates wouldn't become suspicious.

"I'm sure Danny has already called me multiple times so I'll call him back. I'll see you at the scene." Steve said when they got to the door whilst his arms wrapped around Kono's waist to pull her to him

"Hey, you'll be fine." Kono said holding Steve's face between her hands. He knew that she was referring to his mom being back in town and he appreciated her support.

He leaned into to press his lips against her chastely then he let her go. When he turned around he noticed his mom peeking around the corner with a happy smile on her face.

"Mom!"


	3. Long Overdue

**Summary: **A collection of prompts covering a wide range of genres focusing mainly on McKono as well as other pairings upon request.

**Summary of Prompt: **Steve and Kono have a conversation that is long overdue.

**Disclaimer:** I forgot to do this before but I own nothing you recognise.

**Spoiler Alert:** This whole prompt is a giant spoiler for so many story lines. I won't name them but you've been warned.

**A/N: **Hi *sheepish smile*, I'm really sorry about the massive gap between this and my last update...I blame it all on real life and general lack of motivation and/or inspiration. This prompt really drove me nuts for some time and I wrote quite a few drafts before settling for this. I won't make any promises about the frequency of my updates again but I will try to update when I can.

Thank you to everyone that reviewed, followed and added this to their favourites...it means so much to me!

On a side note: I've mentioned this on tumblr but I'm thinking of writing an AU fic (Steve/Kono most likely) where Steve asks Kono to help out with cases during her suspension. Would you guys be up for something like that? Oh and be warned before you make your decision, there may be long breaks between updates.

My usual thanks go to the talented **_fiveohlove_** (previously teenycee) for all her help!

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this and please let me know what you think of it in a review. Also, prompts are still more than welcome via review, pm or my tumblr (see my profile)!

* * *

She misses her graduation.

Not only that, but she gets kidnapped and nearly killed doing something he'd asked her to. He'll admit that he'd sent her there because he thought it was less dangerous; she was still a rookie after all, she hadn't even graduated from the academy yet.

By the time they make the connection between Natalie Reed (Nadia Lukovic, or whatever her name is) and the Serbian mob, it's too late.

They managed to get to the warehouse she was being held at just in time but Steve can't help but wonder about all the what-ifs.

They do an impromptu graduation ceremony for Kono once they get back to HQ and that's when he makes his promise.

"_I'm sorry you were put in danger today. We care for each other like a family so, please know we'll always do everything we can to protect you."_

* * *

He breaks that promise.

He turns around so that his mug-shots can be taken at a different angle - he sees her across the room, handing over her gun and her badge before being pulled away like the common criminal.

They briefly make eye contact and he can see the fear in her eyes. His whole body deflates- the anger he was once feeling towards being framed replaced by an overwhelming feeling of disappointment, disappointment for letting himself and most importantly, Kono down.

He figures that the only reason she could be there is because of the remnants of the money that Victor Hesse burned a few months back that HPD found, the ones he'd pushed to the back of his mind and forgot to tell Kono about.

The old woman that was there when he came out of the underground tunnel must have mentioned seeing her.

He knows that taking that money was the only way to save Chin's life and that they'd do it again in a heartbeat if they had to. He even knows that it was Kono's suggestion that they get the money but still, he feels like he's let her down. It was him who stole the money- Victor Hesse was his issue and they'd all just been dragged into his fight.

He feels that he should do something…get her out of this but he's already in the orange jumpsuit, being moved to his cell.

Once he has been roughly pushed into his cell, he sits down and processes his thoughts.

He vows to get out of there, whether be it through Danny and Chin or whether by his own way so he can help Kono and get Wo Fat.

* * *

He breaks the promise he made to himself.

After a week in Halawa of plotting and simply trying to stay alive, he suddenly finds himself getting into a fight with Victor Hesse, who then stabs him and tells him to escape.

The EMTs patch him up quickly in order to try and control the bleeding before they put him in the back of the ambulance. Once he calculates that they're a safe distance away from Halawa, he then decides to make his escape.

After doing many things he regrets, such as beating a cop and stealing his uniform and his patrol car, he feels how weak his body is getting and knows that he's going to need some sort of medical care.

A hospital is out of the question (he is a fugitive after all), so he goes to the only place he can think of where he might be remotely safe: Max Bergman's house.

He doesn't remember much beyond making the decision to go to Max's house when he wakes up on his couch, all patched up and feeling renewed.

He has a few minutes of tranquillity in what has been a hectic day before Danny and Chin show up and then he's back into action again, trying to prove his innocence.

They find the hidden camera in what was previously Governor Jameson's office and his murder charge is cleared by the new Governor.

Chin gets ahead of him in asking the Governor about Kono's charges, which makes him feels like an asshole because she hadn't even crossed his mind and yet he had vowed to help her once he was free.

Danny asks about her whereabouts and that's when Chin mentions her missing her check in time.

They are about to spring back into action to locate her when Chin receives a call from her regarding Wo Fat's location and his plans to disappear. It makes him feel even worse though- whilst he was being a selfish asshole who forgot about her, she was working hard to spy on Wo Fat despite having been put on suspension. She didn't have to do all that but she did, he wanted to get her charges dropped and he hadn't.

After finding out that Wo Fat had already gone and capturing the buyer in the deal he was making, they all sit around for drinks.

Although outwardly he smiles at Kono's cracks about not having to go to work as they sit around in HQ, inwardly he feels guilty because if it weren't for him she would still have a job.

* * *

He still doesn't fulfil his promise to her.

The new Governor asks to see him and he hopes that maybe he'll tell them it's okay for them to play it fast and loose as they did before because he'd honestly been thinking about how he'd cope having to follow all the procedural rules.

It turns out that, that's not the reason Governor Denning asks to see him. He has assigned a new female team member to Five-0 to baby sit them and make sure they don't step out of line or do anything they shouldn't do. He suspects that this is Denning's way of replacing Kono and he tries to voice this but the woman speaks over him and he doesn't even get a word in before the Governor interrupts, telling him to accept his decision.

There's no time to process this new change to the team forced upon them by the Governor or to even think about how Kono will feel once she inevitably finds out about Lori because dispatch calls about a kidnapping case.

Chin briefly mentions something about Kono's hearing being on that day and Steve makes a mental note to call her before she has to go in for it.

The case turns out to be much more complicated than a simple kidnapping with a ransom when a cult gets involved and they find out about the connection between the kidnapped fifteen year old girl and Rhea. The thought of calling Kono slips from his mind as his main focus is finding the girl before she dies.

He only remembers that he was meant to call her once the announcement hits the local news.

He can only listen to the announcement helplessly, feeling immense guilt because he continues to let her down.

He made a vow to himself to get her out of this before it got out of hand but hearing that she's no longer a cop shows him that's it is too late and he has let her down more than he could have ever imagined.

* * *

He stays away.

He never goes to see her because he doesn't want to remind her of how much he let her down. He doesn't even know what he'd say if he went to see her. He's sure that a visit from him will just bring about pain for Kono and he doesn't want to put her through that.

All the cases Five-0 gets keep his focus on work and away from his guilt and incessant need to go see her.

He carefully avoids her until she appears whilst they are working on the case of a murdered Volleyball coach.

It's a good thing that Chin and Lori are the ones at the motel and the ones to see her driving the getaway car because he's not sure how he'd have reacted if it were him.

He is angry at himself for not going to see her- maybe if he had, she wouldn't be involved in whatever it is that she's involved in. He doesn't want to assume the worst about whatever she's up to because this is Kono, but that rational side of him has its suspicions.

When they bring her in, it's that rational side that takes over. He throws her into the interrogation room just like he does to the filthy criminals they bring here.

He loses what little control he still had. He shouts at her, demanding to know what's going on and although Kono's reactions are very controlled he does see her flinch briefly at the anger and disappointment in his tone.

"_I can't," _is Kono's expressionless response to all his demands. Her response causes him to spiral even more out of control and he begins another heated round of questioning before Chin stops him and takes over.

Steve stands in a corner, with his arms crossed in an attempt of self restraint. Watching Chin interact with Kono makes him realise what he has done. Not only did he ignore her during the time she needed her ohana the most but now he has just interrogated her like she's nothing more than a criminal, like she means nothing to him.

He feels even more like an asshole once Fryer turns up and reveals that she's been working undercover for him all along. He feels angry at himself and he projects that anger towards Fryer because maybe, trying to convince himself this is all Fryer's fault will stop him from hating himself.

He still fucking hates himself, even when Kono says, "Couldn't ask for better backup."

Kono finished her job and they get Frank Delano but he's still angry so he takes it out on Fryer like he did before. The well targeted right cross doesn't help, not even in the slightest, most likely because his anger isn't at Fryer.

When he gets home, he swims for two hours straight until his muscles ache and his body protests when he tries to make any further movements. He tries to punish himself for what he has done.

* * *

They never talk about it.

He tries to sit and talk to her, to apologise, but there never seems to be the right moment. She mainly works with Chin, sometimes Danny, but never him during her first month back.

A part of him almost believes that she is avoiding him because she's mad at him but then she still smiles at him and there is no tension in the air around them when they interact.

She just comes back and they all go on with their work like nothing happened, like nothing has changed.

It bothers him how she just accepts Lori and goes on with her work but he decides to follow her lead, since it's what she wants.

This doesn't help him sleep better at night. It doesn't mean that there's no tension filled silence at the end of their phone conversations, where he's just dying to say something before deciding against it and hanging up. It doesn't meant that he puts even more focus than before into his father's investigation just to keep him busy and occupied in between cases.

* * *

Jenna needs his help.

She calls him out of the blue and tells him that she needs to talk to him.

He goes to see her and that's when she tells him about a contact of hers finding her fiancé. He's thrilled for her until she tells him that he's being held in North Korea and that she can't go alone.

He thinks of saying no but he sees the pleading look in her eyes and he remembers how much he'd let his other female friend down, so he accepts.

He inwardly laughs when they're in North Korea and he realises that Jenna set him up; the one time he attempts to not let a friend down, he ends up in trouble for it.

He's tortured for God knows how long by Wo Fat in regards to Shelburne.

He watched him kill Jenna in front of him, but not before she apologises for what she has done and for betraying his trust and sliding over her final redemption.

He uses the pin she gave him and tries to escape. His body screams in protest with his movements but his adrenaline pushes him forward and he's just about to make his escape when Wo Fat appears out of nowhere.

As he's put into the back of some truck, he finally loses all hope and accepts that he's most likely going to die.

Not long after they've been moving the truck stops and he hears gunfire exchange but he doesn't have the strength to inquire nor does he even care at this point.

The cover is opened and he makes out Danny's form in the light and he just thinks he's seeing things until he hears his voice, irritated as ever but with a hint of concern and relief.

They fly him out of North Korea and get him to the house Kono is currently waiting at. He feels touched momentarily at seeing her there, with the computers she was obviously manning in the background before his guilt takes over again because he let her down so much in the last year and a bit and yet she still came out here for him.

His self-hatred is the only thing on his mind before he falls unconscious.

* * *

He lets her down again.

He's so fixated on his own problems that he just goes to Japan with Joe to meet Shelburne.

Once he comes back, he hears about her near-death experience.

The feelings of guilt and self-hatred return with a vengeance knowing that whilst he was busy thinking about his own problems, she was sinking to the bottom of the Pacific Ocean and if it weren't for Adam Noshimuri she would be dead. Dead.

He allows that to sink in as he looks at her moving, talking and _breathing_.

It's worse this time because it was her life on the line, not just her career. He remembers back to his promise, "_We care for each other like a family so, please know we'll always do everything we can to protect you." _It makes him feel terrible.

It's not just her he abandoned - Chin also, and he may not have lost his wife it weren't for him.

The cousins wouldn't have had to go through all this if it weren't for him. Had Chin not been kidnapped by Victor Hesse, a man that has nothing to do with Chin and everything to do with him, they wouldn't have needed to go and steal ten million dollars and Kono wouldn't have been suspended when they found burnt bits of the money. She wouldn't have had to work for Fryer and she would have never met Frank Delano or be placed in jail. Kono's involvement with Frank Delano also led to Chin's involvement so it's his entire fault.

He fails to compartmentalise so he can focus on finding Delano and Wo Fat - he uses his guilt as a driving force to make him work harder.

* * *

They don't talk about it.

Once again, they manage to move on without mention of any of the events, like nothing happened.

It's quite disconcerting to him how they have a habit of pretending nothing happened after traumatic events, just getting on with their work like before.

He has let them all down so many times, Kono more than the others, after promising not to do so multiple times. He knows that if anything happens to Kono again and it's his fault he'll never be able to live with himself.

He wants to apologise to Kono for all the grief he has caused in her life - he wants to sit down with her and talk about how she's coping and he also wants to ask her about how her near-death experience has affected her but he can't.

There's never a moment that feels like the right moment and even if there was he's not sure he knows how he'd approach her and begin the conversation so he just doesn't.

They work well together and he works alone with her more often but they don't really talk about anything outside of work. He's okay with asking Chin about how he's dealing with Malia's death because guy-talk is much easier but he can't do with that with Kono…he's not really used to dealing with women on such a personal level.

They work through cases, solving them just as they've always done with the use of unconventional methods at times now that it's just the four of them again.

* * *

He finally gets a chance at redemption.

Kono is held hostage whilst they are working a case on a kidnapping turned murder.

Chin blames himself for getting Kono into this situation but Steve is able to reassure him and get him to focus on getting her back. He feels hypocritical telling Chin that, "it's not your fault" or "we'll get her back" especially as he feels that it's his fault she's in the situation and he is the one who needs reassurance that they'll get her back.

The team holding her and other people in the family's house hostage demand that they get a truck so they can leave but not without Kono. He's almost tempted to say no immediately but he knows that these guys will not hesitate to kill Kono to he comes up with a plan.

They get the truck they wanted plus Steve underneath as a bonus.

The three of them work collectively to get Kono back and succeed. Kono does fall out of the moving truck with Sean Winston and they get into a fight but Kono comes out at the top, as she always does.

* * *

Later on when Steve was about to leave his office, he noticed that a light was still on elsewhere in the building so he went to investigate as he was usually the last to leave.

He walked to the women's locker room and pushed the door open gently. He saw Kono standing in front of the mirror, holding her shirt up as she examined the bruises across her torso.

"Hey, what are you still doing here?" Steve asked quietly so that he didn't startle her.

Kono put her shirt down and turned to look at him with a smile on her face. "I was just about to leave. What about you?"

"I'm just leaving too." Steve replied as he leaned on the door frame. He noticed her wince in pain as she started to walk towards her bag. He walked to her and placed a gentle hand on her arm before saying, "Sit."

"I'm not a dog." Kono complained amusedly as she sat down on the bench.

"I'm going to get some ice, don't move."

He came back with a bag of ice he got from the fridge in the break room and sat beside her.

"Here you go." Steve said as he handed over the bag.

"Why do I need-" Kono started to protest before noticing the knowing look on Steve's face.

"Thank you for all you did for me today by the way." Kono said after a brief silence as she pressed the ice to her ribs.

Steve doesn't respond for a while and he sits there in silence, contemplating her words. He'd been waiting for the right moment to talk to her and it finally felt like the right time.

"I owed you that at least." Steve said quietly after a moment.

"What do you mean?"

"Kono, I owe you a massive apology. I know that this is long overdue but better late than never, right?" Steve paused again before continuing. "I've let you down so many times in the last 3 years despite the promise I made to you. I truly am sorry. I made a promise to do everything I could to protect you and instead of doing that I got your badge taken away and never came to talk to you and apologise, then I treated you like a common criminal. I also went off to focus on my own problems and you nearly died."

Steve gently grabbed her shoulder and squeezed it then looked straight into her eyes before saying, "I am so sorry, I hope that you will forgive me one day."

Kono moved the bag of ice to her side on the bench and brought a hand up to squeeze Steve's, which was still resting on her shoulder. "Steve, I'm not angry at you over any of that. I willingly went with you to steal the money and I'd do it again if it meant saving Chin's life so you shouldn't feel it's your fault. I knew the consequences of my actions and I was the one who agreed to work for Fryer - that's not your fault either. Yes, you treated me like a criminal and it did hurt me that you believed I was involved in all that but I'm over it and I'm glad you thought objectively, that's something about you I admire. As for my near-death, you had important issues to deal with. I mean, Shelburne is the reason your father was killed and you were tortured and it turned out to be your mother. Even if you were in Hawaii you wouldn't have been able to do anything."

Kono paused as she noticed Steve looking down. "Hey, look at me," she said as she moved her other hand to his chin. Once he looked at her again, she continued, "I know you have this great sense of responsibility, probably because of your time in the Navy, but honestly none of it is your fault. I forgive you."

"Thank you." Steve said, now more relaxed as if a massive weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

"Besides, it's a little self-centred to think everything is about you, Boss." Kono said with a grin on her face.

That got a chuckle out of Steve. "Danny tells me that I'm an arrogant asshole all the time."

They both laughed for some time before Steve got up. "Should we get going?" Steve asked as he extended a hand towards Kono.

"Yeah, let's go." Kono said as she took his hand and got up.

Before she could grab her bag, Steve pulled her into a tight hug and kept whispering "thank you" over and over again.


	4. Day Off

**Summary: **A collection of prompts covering a wide range of genres focusing mainly on McKono as well as other pairings upon request.

**Summary of Prompt: **Steve and Kono spend their day off together.

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own anything.

**A/N: **I am sorry for the long wait in-between chapters and if I could promise to update sooner, I would but I can't so I'm really sorry. Thank you to everyone who has left reviews, added this to their favourites/alerts and also, thank you to everyone that's still writing Steve/Kono fanfiction even if there's not much of them together on the show...you guys are awesome!

This was prompted by _**poisonedship** _a gazillion years ago and I'm sorry that I've only come up with something now...I hope you like it though.

Thank you so much to the talented _**fiveohlove **_and **_quinsart4 _**for all your help!

I hope you enjoy this and please feel free to leave a review letting me know what you think of it. Please continue to leave prompts in reviews, pms and messages on my tumblr (link on my profile).

* * *

"Kono, just choose something. We've been walking around aimlessly for two hours now," Steve complained like an impatient child.

"First of all, we've been walking around for thirty minutes tops. Second of all, I have no idea what to get for Alana…maybe you can help me out?" Kono said turning to look at Steve but the glare she received made her change her mind. "Okay, never mind. Forget I asked."

Steve sighed loudly as Kono continued to look at the window displays, dragging him along by the hand_._

"There's a cute little jewellers just around the corner that I've heard Alana gush about, maybe I can find something there." Kono then rushed along, dragging Steve along behind her.

"Hopefully," Steve muttered under his breath as he followed after her.

Kono found some nice jewellery sets, four of them, but she couldn't choose one to get for Alana. She had been trying to decide between them for about ten minutes but it felt like more than an hour for Steve.

"I still don't understand why you're making a huge deal out of this; you've already got her two other presents."

Kono sighed in exasperation before she replied, "It's a big deal because she's my childhood best friend and she is turning thirty!" Steve gave her a puzzled look; he didn't understand what the big deal was about turning thirty, he had already turned thirty and it wasn't that big a deal for him. Kono tried to explain, "You know the big three-zero…" Steve still looked confused so Kono decided that it wasn't worth trying to explain to him. "Forget it. Anyway, I was saying that one of her presents is just a photo album with pictures in it, I can't give that to her on its own. The second present is lace lingerie which Harry will probably appreciate more, so it's not really something just for her."

"I'd certainly appreciate lace lingerie," Steve said, eying Kono with a dirty grin as he pictured her in black lace.

"Steve!" Kono glared at him. "Not the time."

Steve stepped closer to her and moved his hand to her shoulder which was exposed by her strapless sundress. He moved his fingertips up from her shoulder to her neck before gently brushing the shell of her ear with a feather light touch.

"Sorry," Steve murmured in her ear before he moved his hand back down the same path.

"Doing that is not going to make me hurry up so we can go home, you know," Kono said with as much conviction as she could muster up but the slight tilt of her head to expose more of her neck to his touch said otherwise.

Steve continued to skim his fingertips across her neck and left shoulder, occasionally brushing them across her collarbones.

Kono had all but forgotten about choosing jewellery for Alana, Steve's touch taking all her attention. They got carried away, forgetting where they were and why they were even there.

The high pitched scream of a woman brought them back to their senses and caused them to automatically switch to cop mode.

They heard a male voice shout, "Shut up!"

Steve went to reach for his gun in his holster but was met with nothing but the belt of his jeans where the holster would usually be. He had forgotten that it was their day off and Kono had said no to him carrying weaponry when they were going shopping; he made a note to say "I told you so" to her later.

Steve immediately grabbed Kono's hand and gestured for her to stay quiet. He slowly made his way to the edge of the partitioning to peek around the corner and he saw two guys with womens tights over their heads. One of them had a pocket knife whilst the other had a revolver, a Smith & Wesson model 340, Steve figured.

Steve resisted the urge to laugh out loud when he turned back to Kono behind him. These guys were definitely amateurs. They were probably some kids with no jobs, in need of some money.

"Hey, you two!" One of the goons shouted after spotting Steve ad Kono. "Sit down there with everyone else. Say one word or make an attempt to get help or be a hero and you're dead."

Steve and Kono moved to sit down on the floor with everyone else.

"Put all your wallets and cell phones in this bag. Refusal to hand it over will have consequences."

"Let's cooperate with them for now. When I give you the signal, you go for the guy by the door and I will take the one with the gun," Steve whispered quietly into Kono's ear.

"Hey! What are you two up to? Shut up!" The guy with the knife shouted at Steve and Kono.

"I'm sorry**, **man. She gets these panic attacks, I'm just trying to calm her down by reassuring her this will be over very soon," Steve said as he patted Kono's shoulder in a supposedly comforting gesture.

"If you all cooperate this will be over very soon, okay?" The guy said as he crouched in front of Kono. Kono played the part of the scared victim pretty well and nodded her head hesitantly, even though she was very tempted to punch his face.

"Hey**, **brah, what's taking Kai so long back there?" The guy by the door asked.

Steve sighed quietly at the realisation that there was a third one. "I'll take that guy as well," he whispered to Kono.

"No," Kono whispered back.

Steve glared at her, hoping that his death stare would be enough to make her let him have his way. It never worked; it was still worth a try though.

"How about, first one to take down their goon gets to go after the other guy," Kono said with a mischievous smirk, which was both exasperating and so adorable that he couldn't help but smirk along with her.

"Follow my lead**,**" Steve said as he scooted closer to Kono, wrapping his arms around her in order to pull her closer so she was practically sitting in his lap. "Hey man, her panic attack is getting bad. I'm trying to calm her down but it's not working," Steve said, putting a tone of worry and a bit of panic into his voice to make it more convincing.

The guy who was keeping watch at the door walked over and crouched next to them before saying, "Tell the bitch to calm down or she's dead."

"That's no way to refer to a lady, now is it?" Kono said before launching a well-aimed right cross to the centre of his face.

The goon stumbled back, covering his nose that was now throbbing with pain and starting to bleed courtesy of Kono Kalakaua's fist.

"What the heck are you doing?" The guy with the gun came closer, holding up the gun at Steve and Kono. Although he tried his best to appear confident and intimidating they both didn't miss the tremor of the hand that was clutching the gun.

Steve pushed Kono towards the other goon who had recovered from his punch and was getting up then took a step forward towards the guy before upper cutting him with a fist, causing him to lose his balance, allowing Steve to snatch the gun out of his hand as he stumbled trying to regain his footing.

When the guy regained his footing he put up two clenched fists as if he were prepared for a fight. "You have got to be kidding me**,**" Steve said before simply kicking him in the midsection, causing him to collapse onto the floor.

Kono waited for her guy to try and get back on his feetbefore she delivered yet another punch to his face, followed by her signature roundhouse kick to take him down. She looked over to Steve who had also taken down his guy and they smirked victoriously at each other momentarily.

"Do you have anything I can use to tie him up?" Steve asked the store owners, gesturing to the guy on the floor.

"I think we may have a bit of rope behind the counter," the man said holding his wife, who was still overwhelmed by everything.

Steve hopped over the counter to search for the rope they had. He found it and was just about to toss it over to Kono when the third guy, who had come into the main part of the store, shot at the counter.

Kono grabbed the gun dropped by the goon that Steve took down and shot Kai in the knee cap without hesitation, causing him to fall to the ground.

Steve jumped over the counter to Kono and stepped close to her before saying, "Are you okay?" in the quiet tone he used whenever he was worried about her and they were out in public and not in the comfort of their own home.

"The guy was aiming for you**,** idiot; I should ask you that**,**" Kono said as she took some of the rope out of his hands.

"I can move them all into one place, give me the rope and I'll tie them up. You get your phone from that bag and call HPD," Steve said, taking the rope out of her hands before she had even realised.

* * *

When HPD arrived they untied the rope before cuffing them again and leading them out.

"Hey, I'll just be a sec**,** you can go and give your statement," Steve said, gently squeezing Kono's shoulder.

"Yeah, I don't think they were after anything specific. When we took off the tights they had over their heads, we realised that they were probably college students who needed a bit of cash**,**" Kono said to the cop taking her statement just as Steve approached them.

"Thanks. I think that's all we need for now," The cop said before walking away quickly upon seeing Steve; Kono had to hold back a laugh at how much Steve intimidated everyone.

"The owner just wanted to have a few words with me; he says you can pick up some things for free as a thank you for saving his and his wife's lives."

"Come on**,**" Kono said grabbing his hand to drag him after her to head back into the jewellers.

When they walked in to the shop**,** Steve let go of Kono's hand and looked around for something to entertain him whilst Kono stood around choosing which jewellery set to get for Alana.

He was looking at their engagement rings when Kono approached him. "One of these things costs about a year's worth of my salary and that's for the cheapest one," Steve said, feigning a tone of distaste when she was close enough. He didn't want her to realise that he was looking for a ring for her in case it freaked her out.

Kono just laughed at him before saying, "I've chosen a set so we can go."

"That was quick," Steve said with genuine surprise.

"Well, it's been a pretty tiring day off and I just want to go home, eat and get into bed**,**" Kono said as she sighed tiredly, stepping closer to Steve to rest her forehead on his shoulder.

"I agree wholeheartedly," Steve said, turning his head slightly to press a chaste kiss to the top of Kono's head. "Come on."

"Hold on a sec," Kono said before walking to the owner to thank him once again which just led to him and his wife thanking Kono and telling her how much they owed her.

* * *

When they got home Steve went to the kitchen to sort out dinner for them whilst Kono went to have a shower.

Once Steve was done cooking dinner, he realised Kono still hadn't come downstairs after her shower so he went upstairs to see if she was okay.

He was greeted with the sight of Kono lying on their bed in her dressing gown, fast asleep. She looked comfortable so he decided not to bother her.


End file.
